marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Wakely (Earth-616)
, Ally of Colonel Brett Sabre, Reno Jones, the Rawhide Kid, Two-Gun Kid, Outlaw Kid, Kid Colt, formerly | Relatives = Unidentified parents (deceased); Martin Wakely (adoptive father, deceased); Emma Wakely (adoptive mother, deceased); Wildrun (ancestor); Thomas Thunderhead (great-great-grandson); William Talltrees (possible descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fort Rango, Old West | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Cheyenne | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Keeper of the Peace, Army scout | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Syd Shores | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 1 | Death = Marvel Westerns: Western Legends Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = As a child, the boy who would become Red Wolf could run and swim faster than any of the other children. When he was still a boy, the brave's tribe was slaughtered by American pony soldiers. The boy was saved by Sgt. Hacker and given to Martin and Emma Wakely, a couple who were unable to have children of their own. The Wakelys named the boy Johnny Wakely and taught him in the ways of the white people, teaching him to farm, read, and to fire a gun. As such, Wakely developed the greatest skills of both the Native people and the white settlers. Eventually the Wakelys were slain by a renegade party of Indian braves which left Johnny feeling incredibly alone and torn. His real parents had been killed by white people while his adoptive family had been killed by natives. Wakely decided that the only thing to be done was to promote peace between the two races in order to stop the bloodshed. When Johnny refused to sell his house to some white men, they burned it to the ground on him, leaving him with no place to live. As a result, Wakely decided to volunteer his services as a scout to the local Fort Rango. Wakely soon learned of an attack planned on the outpost of a group of Comanches, but he was shot and fell off of a cliff before he could escape with this information. Wakely awoke uninjured in the tomb of his ancestor, the first Red Wolf. It was then that the god Owayodata appeared before him and instructed him to go forth and fulfill his destiny as a force for peace on the Plains. With help from Owayodata, Red Wolf was able to expose the renegade native's plot before it was too late. For a time afterwards, Red Wolf protected the area surrounding Fort Rango from several threats including Ursa the Man-Bear and the Devil Mask, all the while promoting peaceful relations between the two races. At some point afterwards, Red Wolf came to the conclusion that white men did not want peace with the Natives, prefering to kill them off instead. From this point onwards, Red Wolf only fought alongside the Natives against their white enemies. Reports place him with Himmaton-Yalaktit and the Nez Pierce in their escape to Canada. In 1885, however, as a favour to Flaming Star, Red Wolf agreed to help other western heroes to protect the mostly African American town of Wonderment, Montana from the sadistic Nightriders. Red Wolf helped to save a number of the heroes from an ambush set up by the Nightriders and during the main battle, he led a war party of Natives to help turn the tide of battle in the favour of the heroes. Later still, Red Wolf rescued a young brave from a gang of horse thieves. He was successful in rescuing the young man and the horses but was shot in the process. Once they had travelled a safe distance away, Red Wolf succumbed to his injuries, prompting the other man to take up the Red Wolf identity. Whether or not this was Johnny Wakely who died or another Red Wolf remains to be seen. | Powers = | Abilities = Red Wolf was an outstanding horseman and scout and was an expert with various throwing weapons. He was a skilled fighter with much experience in armed and unarmed combat. He was skilled in the use of his coup stick, bow and arrows and a tomahawk. He initially avoided using the tomahawk's cutting edge on opponents. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His wolf ally, Lobo, was always there to assist him when need be. | Transportation = | Weapons = Red Wolf's primary weapons were his coup stick and his tomahawks, though he was also quite proficient with a bow and arrow when need be. On at least one occasion Red Wolf was shown to have strapped what appeared to be the claws of a large animal to his knuckles and used them effectively as a weapon. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/redwf2.htm }} Category:Western Characters Category:Archery Category:Equestrianism